Contadora de Historias
by Melody Sephy Kitsune
Summary: Sempre que iam dormir, gostavam de ouvir aquelas historias. Sabiam que ela tinha algo mais, que ela tinha algo de especial. E é por isso que eles somente queriam ouvir as suas historias. Somente dela, A Contadora de Historias. Estrelando: Golds Chibis!


_Essa fic eu criei pra descontrair um pouco, e também porque eu simplesmente amo historias. _

_Tia Varilia foi uma personagem que eu criei. Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, somente a Tia Lia. Os nomes de Mascara da Morte e Afrodite serão Romeo e Gustav, respectivamente. Peguei esses nomes de duas autoras que gosto muito, mas não lembro de quem são._

**Sinopse:** Sempre que iam dormir, gostavam de ouvir aquelas historias. Mas não de qualquer uma. Somente dela, A Contadora de Historias.

A Contadora de Historias

**Capitulo 1 – Por Um Olhar**

Calor. Sempre fora assim na Grécia, mas hoje o dia estava excessivamente quente. Olhou para o céu novamente, via o sol se pondo. Na França também era quente, mas desde que começou seu treinamento, havia se acostumado com o frio.

Estava treinando fazia quatro horas debaixo daquele calor horrível, e apenas ouvia seu mestre falar, mas não o escutava, estava mais preocupado com a noite. Será que ela viria? Esperava que sim, já que sempre amava as historias dela. Historias de nobres guerreiros eram as que mais o animavam. Adorava ouvir sobre como eles eram corajosos, sobre como lutavam por quem amavam, e defendiam as pessoas. Cresceu no Santuário ouvindo essas historias, mas quando viajou para a Sibéria para treinamento, deixou de escutar os contos que ela contava. Lembrava-se vagamente de alguns, de outros, nem mesmo o nome.

Agora estava de volta, e mesmo tendo passado seis anos desde que foi para a Sibéria, ainda queria ouvir as aventuras, sonhar que lutava contra varias pessoas em nome da justiça. Apesar de já ser um "homem" como ele mesmo dizia, de noite, transformava-se num menino, e seus olhos brilhavam de um modo, que era como se estivesse ganhando o seu primeiro presente, como se conseguisse finalmente amarrar os cadarços sozinhos.

Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, e deparou-se com seu melhor amigo;

- Kamus! Vamos logos! – Milo estava animado – Se a gente correr, vamos terminar a janta mais rápido!

- Milo, você não se cansa? – perguntou – Nós já temos 12 anos, e você ainda quer ouvir historias?

- Posso até ter 12 anos, mas não tive infância – respondeu Milo sereno – e a única coisa que me lembro, são das historias, e da gente formando uma rodinha pra ouvir.

- Hum – murmurou apenas, não admitiria que sentia falta daquelas historias de cavaleiros que salvavam o dia.

Puseram-se a caminhar, e depois de uma hora chegaram ao refeitório. Há quanto tempo não ia ali? Não havia mudado nada. As sete longas mesas com os bancos também grandes, as mulheres servindo as pessoas, e é claro, Ela, a idosa de cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque mal feito, de estatura mediana, e com seus olhos azuis que sempre transmitiam proteção. Varilia, mais conhecida como Tia Lia, a "avó" dos aprendizes a cavaleiros de ouro.

Sentaram-se em uma das mesas, e logo seus amigos chegavam: Aiolia, Shaka, Mu, Shura, Aldebaran, Mascara da Morte e Afrodite. Kamus notou como eles haviam mudado: Shaka estava com os cabelos médios, e com os olhos fechados. Mu estava com os cabelos debaixo do ombro, mas ainda tinha o mesmo semblante calmo. Shura não tinha mudado quase nada, apenas estava com "cara de mais velho". Aldebaran continuou grande, e agora o seu rosto estava dando sinais que iria crescer também. Mascara da Morte continuou com os cabelos curtos e revoltos, alem de agora ter um olhar assassino. Afrodite estava mais belo que antes, os cabelos estavam curtos, e os traços maduros começavam aparecer, mas ainda tinha o ar inocente, Aiolia agora se parecia ainda mais com o irmão; Todos os aprendizes ficaram surpresos ao verem Kamus, o francês quase não tinha mudado, apenas estava com o olhar frio e o rosto indiferente. Todos se sentaram e começaram a conversar, contando como foram os treinamentos e como os mestres estavam cada dia mais chatos.

O jantar acabou, e os aprendizes ficaram na expectativa de Tia Lia vir falar com eles. Perceberam que a serva não iria fazer isso, nem mesmo parecia que ela os tinha notado.

- É impressão minha ou ela ta ignorando a gente? – Aiolia perguntou.

- Não, ela não está nos ignorando – Shaka respondeu – ela apenas acha que como crescemos, não queremos mais ouvir suas historias.

- Ah, então se for assim, eu vou lá falar com ela – o escorpiano disse confiante. E então, Milo foi até onde Varilia estava.

- Oi tia Lia – cumprimentou.

- Olá Milo, há quanto tempo não? – a senhora respondeu simpática.

- Sim, faz tempo – Milo respondeu – mas porque você não vai lá pra gente relembrar os velhos tempos?

- Milo, agora vocês já se tornaram moços, já estão quase homens – Tia Lia respondeu – tem certeza que vão querer ouvir historias de uma velha?

- Com certeza – Tia Lia e Milo se surpreenderam com o sotaque espanhol que se fez ouvir. Shura, o mais velho, que se dizia homem, querendo ouvir as historias?

- É claro que queremos ouvir, não é porque crescemos que não vamos mais gostar das suas historias, Tia Lia – o italiano incrementou o que o espanhol disse.

- Romeo e Shura têm razão – Afrodite falou, recebendo um olhar mortal de Mascara da Morte por este ter falado seu nome.

- Já disse que não gosto quando me chama assim – rebateu ferino. Tia Varilia vendo que ia começar uma briga resolveu intervir:

- Se é assim, então vamos relembrar os velhos tempos, mas em que templo?

- No meu – quem respondeu foi Shaka.

- Então vamos logo – disse o brasileiro apressado, fazendo tia Lia sorrir.

- Estão esperando o que? – Era Mu que perguntava do meio das escadarias para Peixes. Todos que se encontravam no refeitório, puseram-se a seguir o ariano. O único que se manteve quieto durante o tempo todo fora Kamus.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Já em Virgem, pegaram almofadas e acomodaram-se. Tia Varilia ficou no meio, onde todos podiam vê-la e ela podia ver todos.

- Então, qual historia vai ser hoje Tia Lia? – perguntou um Escorpião animado. Tia Lia olhou para todos os presentes e seus olhos caíram em Kamus. Percebeu o enorme orgulho que aquele pequeno ser tinha, e que seria difícil admitir que ele houvesse sentido falta dela. Quando olhou diretamente naqueles olhos azuis, já sabia que historia iria contar;

- Hoje, vai ser uma historia muito bonita, mas de uma pessoa solitária, e a historia se chama Por um Olhar – respondeu olhando para todos os presentes na sala. E ela se pôs a contar;

**Por Um Olhar**

Não gostava de companhia. Mas sofria com a solidão. Assim, para evitar a presença de pessoas, sempre mais ruidosas e imprevisíveis do que podia suportar, escapando contudo à vazia imensidão das salas e salões, aquele Príncipe havia mandando pintar nas paredes do seu palácio cenas cheias de personalidade, com as quais acompanhava.

- Mas qual era o nome do Príncipe? – Milo interrompeu, sendo fuzilado com os olhares dos outros.

Tia Lia pensou uma pouco antes de responder e por fim disse:

- Sumak – tinha um olhar enigmático.

- Ah ta – o garoto murmurou – agora volta pra historia!

Se do dia parecia arrastar-se mais lento que de costume trazendo o tédio em seu rastro, dirigia-se o Príncipe Sumak às longas galerias onde, de ponta a ponta, de chão a teto, uma caçada acontecia. Nervosas perseguições ocupavam então seu tempo. Empinavam-se os cavalos pintados, fugiam os cervos saltando na floresta, e os cães lançavam-se cobre os javalis, e revoadas de pássaros manchavam o céu enquanto dos arcos estendidos as flechas apontavam para vivas carnes.

Se era a noite que se alongava quase roubando horas do dia, ia o Príncipe Sumak para o grande salão. Ali, pintados ao redor, nos trechos de parede que se alternavam a altíssimos espelhos, damas e cavalheiros dançavam e conversavam, bebiam em finas taças. E as superfícies espelhadas multiplicavam os pares, tornando mais reais os pálidos rostos, os ricos trajes que brilhavam à luz de tantas velas acesas.

Para distraí-lo em qualquer ocasião as alegrias do mundo haviam sido representadas nos quartos, nas salas e corredores, sem que nunca o Príncipe Sumak precisasse sentir-se só, sem que nunca verdadeiras presenças viessem perturbar sua fragilidade.

Entre tantos cômodos, porem o que mais frequentemente recebia sua visita era a Sala dos Mancebos. Ali, jovens nobres pareciam conversar altivos no canto de uma praça, com seus punhais na cintura e seus queixos erguidos, de perfil alguns, contra a paisagem outros, mostrando o rosto emoldurado pelos cachos, os corpos modelados pelas pregas das roupas. Tão bem sentia-se o Príncipe Sumak entre seus pares, que as vezes punha-se de pé junto à parede, parados como se dela fizesse partem e deixava-se ficar durante horas, envolvido ele também naquelas conversas inaudíveis.

- O que é "inaudíveis" Tia Lia?- Afrodite perguntou.

- Que não se pode ouvir, meu bem – respondeu a senhora calmamente.

- Será que ninguém vai deixar ela continuar? – Mu perguntou com raiva.

- Já estou continuando – novamente a senhora respondeu calmamente.

Prazer igual não se encontrava na Sala das Donzelas. Mais que estranho, sentia-se indiscreto entre aquelas moças que conversavam e bordavam nos grandes bastidores. Os gestos delicados, as mãos pequenas, o longo panejar das saias não eram para ele.

- O que é panejar? – Novamente Afrodite perguntou.

- Quer dizer os panos longos das saias, os movimentos – respondeu Tia Lia já acostumada com as interrupções de Gustav.

- Meu Zeus, será que somente eu estudo por aqui? – Mu ironizou. É, ela também já estava acostumada com a falta de paciência do ariano.

Percebia nos olhares oblíquos e nos rostos inclinados uma troca de segredos que nunca o incluía. Ademais, por alguma razão que lhe escapava, nenhuma daquelas donzelas lhe parecia digna de atenção. Ou as via pálidas demais, ou muito coradas, ou demasiado magras ou altas em excesso, ou espigado o cabelo ou muito grande o pé. Fosse o que fosse, passava pela porta, dava uma olhada lá dentro. E sem demorar, seguia em frente.

Teria mantido inalterada a quase rotina imposta por suas preferências se uma manha, querendo presenteá-lo por ocasião de seu aniversario, o pintor da corte não lhe tivesse feito encontrar uma nova sala. A Sala da Ponte.

- Qual era o nome do pintor, Tia Lia? – Milo sempre perguntava os nomes.

- Olim – a senhora respondeu com um sorriso, e um bufar vindo de Mu.

Na parede que opunha à porta, bem no meio, via-se um arco sobre um canal com cisnes. De um lado, continuando pela parede da esquerda, cochichavam as Moças. Do outro lado, expandindo-se pela parede da direita, exibiam-se os Rapazes. E ao longe, verdejavam montes.

Desde logo, essa sala tornou-se sua favorita. Diariamente a visitava. Incorporava-se ao grupo dos Rapazes, rivalizando com eles em beleza e fidalguia. Imitava-lhes os gestos. E só não lhes os trajes porque era em seu próprio guarda-roupa que o pintor Olim havia-se inspirado.

Não demorou muito para que, como eles, dirigisse seu olhar para o grupo das Moças.

E, entre as demais, a viu. Não a percebeu de imediato, quase encoberta que estaca pelos ombros de uma e o braço erguido da outra. Mas eu rosto era de um oval tão gentil, e tão luminosa sua pele, que depois de tê-la visto não viu mais nenhuma.

Que nome teria aquela donzela? Perguntava-se suspendo pelo gesto delicado de seus dedos. E com o olhar acompanhava a linha mais clara que divida seus cabelos, as ondas em que eles lhe desciam pelos ombros. Que idade seria a sua?

Nenhum dia mais se passava sem que o Príncipe Sumak fosse à Sala da Ponte. Nem hora transcorria sem que olhasse para a donzela. E a cada hora, mais crescia o desejo de ser olhado por ela.

Mas ela, ah! Ela não o olhava.

- Tia Lia, quer dizer que o Príncipe Sumak tava gostando do quadro? – quem perguntou dessa vez foi Shura, como se verbalizando o pensamento de todos os aprendizes.

- Não – respondeu.

- Não? – Aiolia indagou.

- O Príncipe Sumak se apaixonou pela mulher que estava no quadro – Tia Lia respondeu observando as reações de todos.

- Mas como alguém pode se apaixonar por uma mulher que nem existe? – Aiolia indagou.

- Nos Contos de Fada, tudo é possível – quem respondeu foi Mascara da Morte.

- Sim, Romeo, nos Contos de Fada, tudo é possível – a senhora o olhava gentilmente.

- Continua – Mu pediu ansioso.

Buscava inutilmente o Príncipe Sumak atrair o seu olhar. Mas por mais que fizesse, não conseguia arranca-lo do ponto em que parecia fixado. Um ponto preciso, situado talvez além dele ou mais ao lado, entre os Rapazes.

Lentamente, deslocando-se um pouco a cada dia e estudando aqueles olhos que o ignoravam, procurou colocar-se na justa direção.

Aproximou-se mais dos Rapazes. Sentiu que ainda não era aquele o lugar. Recuou. Porem continuava fora do raio de visão dela. Recuou mais um pouco. Deu um passo para a direita. Preparou-se para dar outro. E então, quando o seu corpo já se movia em busca do ponto exato, percebeu, num súbito latejar do sangue, que o Rapaz ao seu lado olhava para a Moça, que era para ele, aquele rosto duro de afiada barba, que o olhar dela se lançava por entre as outras jovens e por cima do rio.

Tão novo aquele sofrer. E já tão longo. Dentes cerrados, o Príncipe Sumak não hesitou. Avançou de um passo. E sobrepôs o rival.

Agora, interceptado o olhar que tanto havia buscado, era ele, e só ele que a Moça via.

Na parede em frente, além da ponte, a Moça entre outras pareceu sorrir. Ele, único Príncipe entre os Rapazes, certamente sorriu. Ms atrás dele havia um jovem de duro rosto. E no exato momento em que o olhar da Moça, aquele olhar de almíscar e mel, pousou nos seus olhos como um beijo, o Príncipe Sumak sentiu a lâmina de um punhal enterrar-se nas suas costas. Escurecida a vista, o sangue subiu-lhe à boca, quente como as palavras que estava prestes a dizer.

- Que final triste – quem comentou foi Aldebaran.

- Sim, muito triste Deba – Tia Lia comentou.

- Mas afinal, quais eram as palavras que ele ia dizer pra ela? – Milo indagou.

- Eu te amo – quem respondeu foi Kamus, fazendo com todos os olhares caíssem sobre si. Sendo que os dos futuros cavaleiros eram de surpresa e confusão, e o de Tia Lia fosse um olhar enigmático e ao mesmo tempo consolador.

- Sabiam que essa historia tem uma grande lição de moral? – perguntou Tia Lia quebrando o clima tenso no ar.

- E qual é? – Mascara da Morte era quem queria saber.

- Isso, é vocês que tem que interpretar – a velha senhora respondeu sabiamente, deixando todos os presentes na sala imersos em pensamentos.

-Agora, já pra cama todos vocês! – Varilia falou em um tom altivo e brincalhão. Então, os aprendizes aos poucos foram se acomodando no templo de Virgem. O mestre de Shaka riu muito quando viu que os aprendizes iriam dormir em seu templo.

- Boa noite, vovó – Afrodite falou.

- Boa noite, Gustav.

- Boa noite, Tia Lia – o resto dos aprendizes falaram, menos Kamus.

- Boa noite meus pequenos, durmam bem – respondeu serena.

Kamus não conseguia dormir, então foi para a cozinha onde Tia Lia estava.

- Boa historia – comentou.

- Muito boa mesmo – a velha senhora disse.

Encararam-se por um tempo, e quando Tia Lia já saia do templo de Virgem, Kamus a seguiu correndo.

- Espera! – Pediu. E quando a velha virou-se foi surpreendida por um abraço do francês. E engolindo o orgulho disse, com os olhos marejados:

- Senti sua falta, e das suas historias também, Vovó – a serva sorriu e o pegou no colo, fazendo Kamus sorrir.

- Vamos que já está na hora de dormir – era uma cena bela: um garoto de doze anos, sendo carregado por uma senhora de cinqüenta e seis anos. Entraram no templo de Virgem, e quando Tia Lia o acomodou na cama, e o rapaz caiu no sono, ela apenas se pôs a observar seus netos, homens que pra ela sempre seriam suas crianças. Saiu do templo, mas a tempo de ouvir o Cavaleiro de Virgem comentar em um tom sereno:

- A Contadora de Historias voltou.

Então gente, como que ficou?

Muito ruim? Bom? Digam por favor!

Sabe, essa historia "Por um Olhar" eu peguei do livro "Longe como meu querer" da autora Marina Colasanti.

Como tem varias historias nesse livro (É só de Contos de Fadas), eu resolvi colocar aqui. Ah sim, e me perdoem por qualquer erro sobre a infância deles. Mas eu nunca li o Episodio G, e se eu parasse pra pesquisar, iria prender o incentivo e com certeza essa fic seria deixada de lado.

Então, sempre que der eu vou postar uma historia, às vezes pra descontrair, outras porque pediram, ou quem sabe até pra inspiração das outras fics voltarem.

Bom, espero as reviews

Beijos,

Melody Sephy Kitsune.


End file.
